


The First Shot

by Lucretia_Cyphus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, outlaw peanut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Cyphus/pseuds/Lucretia_Cyphus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a submission for Cherish the Peanut Week on Tumblr! The prompt for today is Milestones. Robin's Daughter hits her first target!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Shot

Elaina strung the bow just like her daddy had taught her. Her arm shook a little as she pulled it back and aimed at the target he had carved in the big oak tree. She released the arrow as her stomach clenched in anticipation. But then it clenched in disappointment when she realized she’d missed the tree trunk entirely.  
“Ugh!” she groaned loudly, stomping her foot on the ground in little girl annoyance.  
“Don’t worry Elaina,” a warm voice came from behind her with a small laugh. “You’ll get it.”  
Elaina looked over at her father with a small pout.  
“I missed again Daddy,” she said. “I always miss.”  
“You won’t always miss.”  
“But you never miss,” she pointed out.  
Robin took his daughter’s hand and started walking with her to pick up her lost arrow.  
“Not always, sweetheart,” he said. “I didn’t hit the target at first either.”  
Elaina looked up at him, as though surprised.  
“But everyone says you’re one of the best shooters in all the realms!” she said.  
“Only with a lot of practice,” he said, squeezing her hand harder. “And sometimes with the help of a magical arrow,” he admitted, as some of his shots would have been physically impossible otherwise.   
“I promise you,” he continued, as Elaina found her arrow and picked it up. “One day, I believe you’ll be a better shot than I am.”  
“Really?” She asked as they started back.  
“Yes,” he said, sincerely.  
When they returned to their original spot, Elaina strung the arrow again and let her father help her with her position.  
“Wait until your arm is steady,” he cautioned. “And then let it fly.”  
She did. And while she didn’t hit the center, she did get inside the target. She cheered when she saw it sticking out of the tree and turned to hug her father.  
“See!” he said excitedly. “I knew you could do it!”  
She took a few more successful shots before they started walking back to town to meet the rest of their family.  
“Daddy?” she asked. “One day, can I try shooting those golden arrows that Mama gave you?”  
He chuckled at the memory those arrows came from.  
“One day when you’re bigger,” he said. “Those are a bit much for you right now, but you’ll get there.”  
They walked into Any Given Sundae hand in hand, to celebrate with some promised ice cream.


End file.
